When the moon is gone, the stars shine brighter!
by katerinaaqu
Summary: It is night of New Moon and Inuyasha has to turn into human. Kagome has the idea for them to spend some time in her world till the night is over. An alternate way of how Kagome's friends met Inuyasha. Part of my new series "Inuyasha 'Episodes' ". More..."episodes" coming soon Please review!


_My name is Higurashi Kagome. I live in an old shrine surrounded by countless old stories and myths I never paid attention to. I am a normal 15-year old girl and I go to normal 9__th__-grade school. Well…till that day. That day I was drown into an old well by a strange demon and took me in another time, the time of Feudal Japan. It was where I met that half-demon boy, Inuyasha who was sealed on an old tree for 50 years. When the same demon attacked me, she said that she wanted the Sacred Jewel that dwelled within my body. Inuyasha was free from his seal and still he was one of those that were after the Jewel. However the Sacred Jewel was broken into countless of pieces and was gone throughout the entire country. Inuyasha and I have started a quest in order to find them. We made many friends in the process…_

_Miroku-sama is a Monk. He can be lecherous and a bit of annoying but he has golden heart. His family was cursed by Naraku to have Wind Tunnel in his right palm. It is something like Black Hole that can swallow everything in its path…_

_Sang -chan is a Demon Slayer. Her entire village was mangled by angry demons, while her family was killed by her little brother Kohaku, who was under Naraku's control. She is strong and caring at the same time. She travels along with her cat-demon Kirara_

_Next was Shippo, the baby fox-demon. His father was killed by a pair of bad demons. He is funny and sweet…and sometimes gets in Inuyasha's nerves_

_We all fight the awful person, Naraku! He is the bad guy that always hides behind his servants and never gets the courage to face us directly! He was the one who tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo to make them hate each other, cursed Miroku-sama's family and controlled Sango-chan's brother! I will never forgive him! _

_Inuyasha now, is a half-demon and he was bullied in his childhood for that. He never shows it, but I can see how much his childhood hurt him. He doesn't belong either to Human race or the Demon one. He is the son of a really powerful Dog-demon that died long time ago. His mother was a mortal Human woman. His father entrusted him Tetsusaiga, the ultimate sword made out of his father's fang. Inuyasha has come a long way to learn how to control it._

_Inuyasha can be arrogant and rude with temper and completely ignorant for things that happen around him however he has golden heart inside and he is much better when he is nice… He…always protects me with his life. However he has a secret, which he prefers not to speak much about. Once every month during New Moon, he loses his powers of Demon and becomes a common, mortal boy. I am worried about him. I want to make him smile. He is always restless when that night comes. He never even sleeps during that night. I must find a way to assist him! Definitely!_

**The night the moon is gone, the stars shine brighter!**

It was a nice day during the Feudal Era morning. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing all around. The sound of water running was also heard deep from the forest coming from some small river. At the base of the small cliff there was the usual village with its usual people doing their usual chores in the morning. Inside a small hut, Priestess Kaede was preparing breakfast again inside a pot over the small stove. Sango and Miroku were sitting there as well while Shippo was playing with his top. A red-clothed half-demon was sitting at the edge of the small stair of the hut having a grumpy look on his face.

"Ugh! She's late! That Kagome! It's been more than three days already!" he says in an annoyed look.

However everyone could say that he was eager to see her again and that he was worried about her.

"Well it can't be helped" Miroku said, "She said she had to study for her "test" this week. She seemed really worried about the result"

"Ugh! Again "test"?!" Inuyasha complained loudly again

"Ah!" Shippo sighed, "Inuyasha you're always so eager to see her…" he mumbled

"Urusei na!" Inuyasha yelled at the small fox

"Inuyasha! Stop yelling to poor Shippo and try to calm down a little!" Kaede said rigidly to him

Inuyasha had no choice but to place his hands inside his kimono sleeves and behave, but he did so growling in displeasure.

"We don't have time for stupid "tests" now! Naraku might come closer! We need to check on the Sacred Jewel Fragments before it's too late!" he said

"Hm? Too late for what?" Shippo asked sheepishly

"Oh! That's right! Tonight is the day…" Sango said placing her index finger on her chin in a thought

Inuyasha was just staring to no specific direction and his eyes showed deep concern….

Meanwhile somewhere in the valley there was an old well. Even that time it was covered with moss and grass here and there. Suddenly something yellow started emerging out of its shadowy depths. It kept emerging slowly till…a raven-haired head emerged too and then a pair of dark eyes and a smiley girly face.

"Phew! I made it!" Kagome mumbled to herself as she left her yellow backpack on the ground and jumped out of the well.

She sat at the well's mouth and smiled at the surroundings. Every time she traveled to Feudal Japan it still amazed her…that calmness of nature…that strange…originality around… She smiled and jumped to the ground and grabbed her heavy backpack.

"I better hurry now… Inuyasha must be waiting…" she whispered to herself

When her own words came to her ears her cheeks flushed and she suddenly felt warm to the face. She shook her head to lift those thoughts away

"Everyone! Everyone will be waiting! Not just…h-him…" she thought

She took a deep breath to find her previous, happy self and she smiled

"Yoshi!" she whispered and started walking towards the hut…

* * *

Back at the hut the others were still eating breakfast. Inuyasha was still sitting to the same place when suddenly his head jolted up and his dog-like ears flicked softly.

"Kono nioi…" he whispered

But before he even finished his thought the hut's bamboo curtain was pushed away softly to reveal…Kagome's smiley face.

"Ohaio, minna!" she greeted them softly, "Genki?"

However Inuyasha snorted irritated or better…frustrated

"You're late!" he half-shouted, "I thought you promised you would be in time three days after your departure! It's almost four days already!"

"Ah! Gomen, gomen!" she said placing her hands together having a…rather fake apologetic smile, "Test was rather hard! I needed to study hard those days and…then I needed some good sleep…"

Inuyasha felt his frustration growing bigger. Not only that girl was late, but also now she didn't seem sincerely sorry about it.

"We lost precious time! Naraku might be on his way by now!" he bellowed standing up

"I got it, I got it! I said I'm sorry! Mou!"

"Inuyasha! Please calm down!" Kaede decided to enter the conversation

"Hm. It can't be helped. Kagome-sama is really worried about her own world as well…" Miroku commented holding his chin with his hand, nodding his head in 'agreement'

"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted crossing his arms over his chest, "Whatever! Now move on! We need to find something before nightfall!"

"Mou! Inuyasha, you idiot! Why won't you take it easy for a little!?" Kagome shouted, really irritated at his behavior

She had just entered the hut to say good morning and she faced Inuyasha's bad temper instead of an answer, and she didn't even see where the haste was!

"Wait, Kagome. Inuyasha is in pressure right now…" Sango tried to interfere

"That's true…" Miroku said, "Especially tonight…that's why he's in a hurry…"

"Huh? Today?" Kagome blinked but then it hit her, "Ah! Right…today is the day…"

She whispered the last one to herself…

"Once every month when the night is moonless, New Moon, Inuyasha loses his powers…and becomes a mere mortal…" she thought, "That's why Inuyasha is on guard… He is really nervous this day of the month… So much that he doesn't even sleep…"

"Indeed…" Miroku mumbled in a philosopher's-like voice, "Things will be hard to move on before that time…and after that…Inuyasha will be as good as useless to fight Naraku…"

"NAN' DA TO?!" Inuyasha bellowed angrily

"Hmm…" Kagome mumbled in thought looking towards the ceiling, "That might be true but…hmmm"

Then it hit her and a huge smile crept on her lips

"Ah! I know! Why doesn't Inuyasha come to my world with me?"

"Huh?" both Miroku and Inuyasha exclaimed, blinking in confusion

Well…Inuyasha was already holding Miroku's robes and he appeared ready to punch him but what Kagome said had made both of them freeze to the spot.

"To your world?" Sango questioned

"That's right!" she said pointing out a finger, "Inuyasha turns into human, correct? It is impossible for us to catch Naraku in a couple of hours right? And since everyone will be after Inuyasha while he is weak, we could go to my world! He will be walking like human among humans for one night! And perhaps he can have some fun and forget about all that tension for one night. He could probably sleep over to my house-…"

Suddenly her voice stopped and she brushed.

"I-I mean…with my brother, Sota…"

Inuyasha just blinked in confusion a couple of times. However Sango and Miroku didn't think it was that bad idea after all…

"True… Inuyasha will be human tonight. Many of Naraku's henchmen will try to take advantage of it…" Sango suggested

"Besides we can't take action in so little time left." Miroku added, "On the other hand he will be safer in Kagome-sama's world…"

"True…" Shippo seemed thoughtful as well

"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted crossing his arms over his chest and turning his back at them, "I won't run away!"

"Oh, come on Inuyasha… Just for one night! I promise to be back at dawn… After all I'll tell mom to cook steak at noon…"

Inuyasha turned his head to see her and he seemed rather interested to hear it

"Steak?" he indeed sounded interested. However right away shook his head and turned around grumpily, "I don't need protection from Naraku!"

"Come on, Inuyasha. Don't be shy!" now Miroku was smiling

"What did you say, you lecherous monk?" Inuyasha whispered glaring at him over hs shoulder threateningly

"Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome said now smiling

Inuyasha snorted.

"Under these circumstances, it is better for Inuyasha to go." Kaede said now, "He will be safer there, and perhaps that will confuse Naraku and we will have time to take action"

Now Inuyasha growled

"O-Omaera…" he growled irritated, "UGH! Fine! I got it! I got it!" he finally yelled, "I'll go, okay?"

Kagome's face was lighted by her big smile

"Yoshi! Ikko!" she said happily.

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked a couple of times

What did he say and she was so enthusiastic…?

* * *

Soon the small gang was at the well…

"We will be back right after dawn! Got it?" Inuyasha announced them

"Hai, hai…" Kagome said with a small smile

"Hm! I would prefer if Kagome's family didn't know about my secret too!" Inuyasha thought, but didn't show it.

"Take care Inuyasha!" Sango said

"Have fun!" Miroku added

"I wish I would go too…" Shippo mumbled

"At any case let's go!" Inuyasha said in an impatient voice

He grabbed Kagome's wrist and they both jumped into the dark well… Soon Kagome felt like being surrounded by that cool aura, as if she had dived into vaporized water…and then…darkness surrounded them as if they passed from the dream to reality…

When Kagome opened her eyes, she was at the bottom of her home's dried well…

"Oh! We're back!" she exclaimed with a smile

"Hm? U-Un…" Inuyasha nodded, "Now quit stating the obvious! Let's go!"

He grabbed her by the waist and leaped airily out of the well. Once they stepped out they started walking towards her house.

"I'm back!" Kagome called once the door opened

"Oh! You came back fast, Kagome!" her mother exclaimed while she was carrying a basket with her laundry, "Shouldn't you be… Oh, Inuyasha is here too?"

"Un…hello…" Inuyasha said

He always felt a bit awkward when he was treated like an old family member, but still it felt nice…it almost felt like…home…

"We will be here for today" Kagome explained, "And we will return tomorrow"

"Oh, is that so? Why is that?"

"Well…you see…"

"No real reason!" Inuyasha interrupted her before she could answer and pulled her by the wrist

"O-Oi…Chotto matte Inuyasha…" Kagome protested but Inuyasha had pulled her upstairs to her room…

Her mother just smiled…

* * *

Inside the room, Inuyasha closed the door behind them

"Oi! What's wrong with you, Inuyasha? I told you here everything will be alright-…"

"Feh!" came the usual snort, "Nothing is wrong! It is just it is none of anyone's business the reason we're here!" he added a bit rudely.

However Kagome got it.

"Inuyasha…" she thought, "He feels uneasy with more people knowing about his secret…even if those are my family members…"

She sighed and touched his shoulder

"Ne, Inuyasha… I…I will keep it secret from them, okay…? Promise…"

He looked at her. His eyes showed deep gratefulness… He nodded. She smiled and threw him the usual cup

"Huh?" he blinked in confusion, "What's this for, Kagome?"

"Kimatteru deshou?" she winked, "We're going shopping!"

"Shopping?"

"That's right! Come on!"

"Didn't you say, not to walk around in your world?"

"Well, it is special occasion! Come on!"

They walked down the stairs after a couple of seconds.

"Ah, going out, Kagome?" her mother asked

"Ah, Inuyasha, wait a sec please…"

And she went to her mother

"Mama, can we have steak for lunch today?"

"Steak?" her mother looked up at Inuyasha and smiled, "Sure! I could make it! Be back in time for lunch then"

"Thanks mama…oh and…" she leaned closer to whisper in her ear, "Make sure you won't add any curry or something spicy in it! Ja! Ittekimasu!"

And the two of them walked out of the door…

* * *

City was big…and complicated…just like Inuyasha remembered it. He was walking having that grumpy look on his face. He didn't like it. He didn't like all those noises around him…his sensitive ears were catching up all those sounds and he was getting confused and alarmed. Especially now that his powers had started to fade as the time passed… His sensitive nose was confused with the smells of all those disgusting-smelling smokes coming out from all those vehicles… However he was following Kagome without speaking a word… He didn't want to show her…weakness. Kagome sighed and then she said

"Ah! Inuyasha! Let's get in there!" and before he had time to say anything she pulled him inside the clothing store…

Inside it was much quieter than outside, however Inuyasha still felt uneasy…

"Hora!" He heard Kagome's voice

Kagome was holding out one pair of those strange hakama (pants) people of her age wore. She held them to his hips. It was a pair of jean trousers. Kagome checked the length carefully

"Kagome, what are ya…"

"Yoshi!" she interrupted standing up, "Perfect! Let's go!"

Next was one of those strange things humans wore on their upper bodies, (a white, long-sleeved, cotton shirt) and next there was shoes…

"Huh?!" Inuyasha blinked in rather discomfort seeing those, "Why in all hells do I have to wear those Kagome?"

"I need to check your size! Now come on!"

"Feh! No way!" he declared crossing his arms over his chest

"O-su-wa-…"

Inuyasha had frozen before she had the chance to finish that! So it happened…both of them walked out of the store and Kagome was carrying one or two colorful bags smiling satisfied… They returned home after a little. Soon they were all around the table eating their lunch… Well…Inuyasha was practically mangling the biggest stake. Kagome sweat-dropped. Sometimes Inuyasha was acting human while some others like some dog. However indeed that part of him she found cute…

And there was the afternoon… The sun had already started to set. Inuyasha was sitting on her bed watching restlessly outside the window.

"Here!" Kagome said and she offered him the bags

"Huh? What are these?" But when he unpacked them… "WHOA! You can't be serious Kagome!"

He seemed shocked and not in the good way, when he saw the clothes and whom they were for!

"Dead serious! We will go out so you need something that attracts less attention!"

"Why can't I go out with my clothes?"

"Dame!"

"Why not?"

"Because in this era people are not used to see people wearing kimonos…that's why…"

She stopped when she saw Inuyasha sniffing the clothes suspiciously as though she had offered him some…demon's skin to be dressed on!

"Yamenasai! Mou! It is safe to wear! You're insulting me!" Kagome yelled

"Hey! How am I supposed to wear those stuff when I…"

"Osuwari!" she said

And poor Inuyasha was on the ground drawn by the power of his sutra necklace.

"Sota!" Kagome called her little brother

Sota entered the room

"Nani, nee-chan?"

"Help Inuyasha get dressed, will you?"

"Uh…s-sure…" Sota was always afraid of his sister when she was angry…

And Kagome left the room… Inuyasha was struggling to lift himself from the floor

"K-Kh… Kagome…t-temee…." He was coursing under his breath.

* * *

The time passed and Sota had come downstairs

"Inu-nii-chan wanted to be alone…" he said

Kagome looked upstairs. Her previous anger flew away as she heard that. That meant that the sun was about to set and Inuyasha wanted to be alone…when he would transform.

"Inuyasha…" she thought

She didn't remember climbing the stairs neither going to the bathroom to change clothes. She wore a nice, blue dress and matching shoes, neither walking towards the room. She softly opened the door.

"Inuyasha…are you done…?" she whispered entering

She entered and faced a…back covered with a waterfall of black hair. Inuyasha was looking out of the window…fully transformed in human and dressed. Kagome felt her face blushing. He looked…so different…and yet so…wonderful with modern clothes. The jeans were pointing out his long, good legs and the tight, long-sleeved shirt was pointing out his lean yet muscular arms and broad shoulders. Those shoulders that had supported and carried her so many times in the past…

"Inuyasha…" she repeated

"I hate it…" Inuyasha mumbled

He had suddenly turned so serious… This boy could be like a child from time to time and then go serious as if he was some old man 200 years of age (technically he was that old)

"I hate this body… I don't feel right…"

"Inuyasha…" and with no other words hugged him from behind leaning her head on his shoulder, "It's okay… That's why we came here…"

Inuyasha blushed but then he turned around and nodded. However then Kagome noticed something…he was holding Tetsusaiga.

"You can't have the sword with you"

"EH?! NAN' DE?" Inuyasha protested

"Da-me!" Kagome repeated in a pointing out way, "Swords are not good in this era! You won't need it"

"But…"

"Oh, just leave it, Inuyasha. We'll be back to take it later."

Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously and then placed the sword on the top of the pile formed by his clothes made of fire-rat…

* * *

They found themselves walking in the city again. However now Inuyasha seemed restless. First of all he was looking around with every single sound and secondly he seemed really uneasy wearing clothes.

"Ugh! Why did I have to wear the shoes too?" he complained

"You had to. First of all here humans all wear shoes and secondly it would be dangerous. You could step over a glass or something"

"Feh! As if that would be enough to take me on!"

Kagome sighed however she smiled. He had finally returned back to normal…

"Ne, Inuyasha…where do you want to-…"

"Kagome!"

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome!"

Three voices made her turn around and…turn pallid. They were her three friends!

"Wh-Why of all times now…?!" she thought as a nervous tic appeared under her right eye

"Kagome!" they all called and approached her

"M-Minna…" Kagome mumbled

"It's been a while" Eri said

"Are?" Yuka questioned, "Who's that?"

"He's cute!" Ayumi said with a smile, also making Inuyasha take a funny expression

"Emm…g-girls…th-this is…I-Inuyasha…." Kagome stuttered hugging Inuyasha's arm

"Inuyasha…?" her friends blinked

"Ah! Could it be…your 'delinquent' boyfriend?!" Ayumi exclaimed

"HUH?! B-Boyfriend…?!" Inuyasha exclaimed making the well-known face

Just like Kagome had expected. He was more shocked by the word "boyfriend" rather than with "delinquent". She quickly grabbed him and pulled him a few meters further than her friends.

"What's going on, Kagome? What are those saying?!" Inuyasha whispered to her

"Ah…sorry, sorry…they kinda…understood that you and me are…"

"You kidding me right?!"

"Please Inuyasha…just play along okay…? Please…"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Inuyasha nearly yelled if Kagome hadn't hold him

"Please…I promise to make you a favor too! Just for this one! Please!"

Inuyasha looked at her with his grumpy look but Kagome had come to know him pretty well so she knew that he was at the edge of agreeing…and she wasn't mistaken

"You better remember that! And no lovey-dovey moments! Got it?"

"Ah, sure, sure! Thanks Inuyasha!" she sighed in relief

However her three friends had also gathered around and they were whispering to each other:

"So this is Kagome's delinquent boyfriend! Finally we meet the two-timer!" Yuka said

"Yeah! We must protect Kagome from him!" Eri agreed

"Yes but…he's such a sweetie!" Ayumi said dreamily

"Ayumi!" both of them scolded her

"Anyway we need to stick around with them and see how much he cares about him!" Yuka said determined

"Yeah! And if he is not good for Kagome we will send him back where he came from!" Eri agreed

Ayumi just sighed dreamily

"Alright…" she said but obviously her opinion about him wasn't that bad after all

"Emm…Minna…?"

Kagome's voice made them all three gasp and turn around to see Kagome and Inuyasha looking at them with a confused look on their faces. The three girls laughed nervously

"At any case" Yuka said, "Let's stick around together! We can go eat something!"

Kagome sighed. She would have preferred if they didn't stick around together much but she didn't have much of a choice.

"I wonder" she thought, "Where to go…"

She imagined going to some cheap restaurant to eat but then images of Inuyasha eating food he liked, flashed though her mind and mentally sweat-dropped.

"It is not such a good idea, after all…" she thought

So she concluded that the…safest place to eat would be to the closest fast food restaurant.

"Alright. Let's go…" she said pulling Inuyasha's hand but also squeezing it slightly sending him a 'don't-embarrass-me' message

Inuyasha on the other hand blushed at the contact but nevertheless followed the small team of girls…

* * *

After a couple of minutes they were all sitting at the usual table munching up hamburgers… Well…Inuyasha was enthusiastic with food like always…as a result the trio was looking at him blinking while Kagome whished for earth to swallow her but the three girls didn't seem to mind much of her "boyfriend's" behavior.

"So…Inuyasha wasn't it?" Yuko asked

"Hm? Un!" Inuyasha nodded swallowing the last piece of his third burger

"Well Inuyasha…how long do you know Kagome?"

"Hmm…we're together some time now…"

"So cool! I love your hair!" Ayumi couldn't help but squeal

"This is not their real color…" Inuyasha said truthfully…

…Only to earn a small kick under the table coming from Kagome

"It-t!" He protested and glared at Kagome but Eri's voice stopped him

"So…you die your hair?"

"Ah! Yes!" Kagome rushed to answer before Inuyasha would say something…truthful again, "Once in a while he does!"

"Oh! I see!" Ayumi said, "So what's its original color?"

"White" Inuyasha replied again and Kagome gave him another soft kick

"Ehh!?" All three girls exclaimed ecstatic, "Really?"

Kagome felt like hiding from everyone as the conversation got now around questions such as his favorite food or his favorite color.

"Ne, Inuyasha do you have any hobbies?" Ayumi asked dreamily

"Eh?" Inuyasha blinked, "Hobby te…"

"Yes…you know… Things you're doing for fun…passing your time…"

"Hmm…let's see…" Inuyasha rubbed his chin looking upwards in thought, "Ah I know! I slay yokai!"

Kagome face-palmed

"Eh? Yokai?" the three girls blinked in confusion

Kagome gave him a hard kick under the table.

"Oi, Kagome! Nani o shiagare?!" he protested loudly

She shot him with a "I-will-make-you-'sit'-if-you-don't-behave" glare and said

"Hehehehe…he means… Inuyasha does…swordsmanship! Swordsmanship!" she said giggling nervously

"Swordsmanship?" they seemed thoughtful for a moment and then they exclaimed "Ah! Kakkoi!"

Kagome breathed in relief. Then she said

"Inuyasha…could you bring us some water? The cooler is there…"

"Huh…? Un…s-sure…" Inuyasha got up from his chair and walked at the back of the fast food restaurant

When he was gone, she breathed in relief but her friends wouldn't leave her alone that easily

"Kagome…I gotta confess that he's cutter than I thought…" Eri said

"He's so cute and cool!" Ayumi said too

"But he's still delinquent and two-timer!" Yuka said bitterly

Kagome simply sweat-dropped. They didn't notice though, a man at the back of the fast food restaurant (one of the two or three customers that night) that walked towards the cashier. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at the cashier

"Give me all the money and make it quick!"

The few people, who were in the restaurant screamed and fell on the floor. The cashier started placing the money slowly in the man's bag.

"And no jokes! You heard me? Do not call the cops or I'll kill everyone in here!"

However when they were about to finish, the sound of the police (that was simply passing by, completely unaware of the robbery) drew the robber's attention. The man cursed under his breath and grabbed the first hostage that was closer to him…Kagome. Kagome screamed but he stuck the pistol at her temple

"No one moves! One move and I'll blow this girl's brains! You heard me?"

Everyone screamed again… Even Kagome was shivering in fear now…

"Inuyasha…" she thought

* * *

Meanwhile Inuyasha was coming back carrying one or two plastic cups of water (after his few failed attempts to use the cooler) when he heard screaming. He walked there but what he saw made him drop whatever he was holding instantly.

"Ka-KAGOME!" he screamed and ran there

"Don't move, punk!" the man yelled and Inuyasha froze to his place, "No one follows or the girl dies!"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"Kagome!" he yelled as the man started to walk out but then there was a gunshot…and blood emerged out of shocked Inuyasha's arm…

Inuyasha fell on the ground

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, "Inuyasha!" her yelling was fading away as the man took her

Inuyasha struggled up holding his wounded arm that was bleeding badly.

"K-Kagome…"

The girls ran over him

"You alright?" they asked him, "We'll call the police now!" However he jolted up

"KAGOME!" he screamed, "I'm coming Kagome!" and dashed out of the door

"Hey! Wait! You'll get killed you fool!" Yuka screamed after him but Inuyasha was already running away.

"Let's go!" the other two said and started to following while dialing the police's number at their phones…

Meanwhile Inuyasha was running after the small motorbike that was carrying Kagome away with all the speed he could have in his human form

"Kagome! I'm coming Kagome! Wait for me!" he was thinking

That thing was fast though…and he had lost a lot of blood already

"Damn!" he thought, "Damn! Damn! With this weak body…what should I do?!"

Red drops of blood were falling on the asphalt road as he was running through the shocked passing-by people. His sight was getting blurry…and his breath was getting more difficult…not to mention he was shocked in sweat…

"Damn! I'm already out of breath…Damn! Damn this body! Dammit all!"

He jumped on a higher place to ran after the motorbike… He was already panting heavily

"I'm started getting sweaty! I…I must…not fall now!" he was thinking, "Kagome…Kagome!"

He jumped but he forgot his body was no longer half-demon. His legs betrayed him and he nearly sprained his ankle as he fell on the hard ground

"Damn!" he growled loudly and stood up

He ran over the vehicle again. By some strange miracle he reached it. He jumped and started falling towards it

"KAGOME!" he screamed at the top of his lungs while he was falling

He landed on the two-wheeled vehicle, causing its driver to lose control of it and finally falling. Fortunately for Kagome they fell on a pile of rubbish bags and she wasn't hurt. However Inuyasha was thrown elsewhere… He fell on the hard ground, rolled a few meters away and finally stopped.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled, "INUYASHA!"

The robber grabbed her and started pulling her towards the sea coastline…

"K-Ka…go…me…" Inuyasha moaned in pain and raised his bruised body off the road but it took him a couple of seconds to stand back to his feet

When he did…he followed the robber. He would follow him even at the depths of hell if it was for him to save Kagome! He cursed his luck. If only he was in his real body! If only he had Tetsusaiga! He managed to catch up with them… The robber was sure desperate to make his escape because now he was standing at the edge of the rock. Behind him was only a gab that ended up on the rocks and later to the sea… Inuyasha stopped in front of them…panting heavily…bleeding…shocked in his own sweat and shaking, barely standing to his feet. His clothes were torn in countless of were flowing from Kagome's tears.

"Inuyasha…" she thought

"St-stay back!" the man said pushing the gun further on her temple

Inuyasha had curled his hand as though he still had his claws (even if he knew he didn't)

"Kagome o hanase!" he yelled at the robber

"Inuyasha! Nigete!" Kagome yelled, "Nigete, onegai! Inuyasha!"

"SHUT UP!" The man screamed and held Kagome tighter making her cry out in pain, "Stay away, punk and I'll leave your girlfriend!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out again, "Nigete! O-onegai! Nigete!"

"Yakamashii!" Inuyasha yelled at her, "As if I would run…"

He had started running towards the man with his fist in the air…

"…AND LEAVE YOU BEHIND!" he screamed and then his fist hit the man's cheek

He was so fast, driven by his desperation to save Kagome, and so furious that his fist made the robber stumble and finally fall from that edge but not before Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her to his chest. Kagome gabbed herself on him and he had wrapped his arms around her protectively… They both looked over the edge to see the man lying on the rocks. He was still alive but seriously hurt. Inuyasha couldn't say that he felt sorry for him. He would have pulled his heart out with bare hands in order to save Kagome…

Kagome's friends had reached the place too and witnessed what had happened. It would be a lie if they said that they weren't scared of what Inuyasha did…but they saw that this boy saved their friend putting his own life in danger…

* * *

Sirens of the police and the ambulance filled the air and soon the two vehicles stopped at the spot of the accident…Kagome was still shaking in Inuyasha's arms

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered concerned, "Are you alright?"

She barely nodded.

"I…I need…to walk…a little…" she whispered, "Please…Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha barely nodded. All his body pain was already gone… Before Kagome's safety…everything else seemed insignificant. They walked slowly down the beach… It was so quiet… Only the sound of the waves was breaking the silence now…and the distant sounds of the sirens, hundreds of meters behind them… Kagome was clinging onto Inuyasha, who was holding her tenderly…

"Kagome…are you…hurt…?" he asked softly

She shook her head

"No…thanks to you…" she whispered, "But you…Inuyasha…you're hurt! Forgive me…" she whispered and her tears were falling

"Ugh! That's nothing! No more tears! No tears!" he said. He hated seeing her crying

She smiled a small smile… Inuyasha…always made her smile… She buried her face in his chest… Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her… Then Kagome looked up and smiled. Inuyasha looked too. The sky was full with countless of stars. Here, away from the lights of the city and without the moon…the stars were so many…and so beautiful…

"Ah…so beautiful!" she whispered

"Yeah…" Inuyasha whispered

He never bothered look at the stars however now…with Kagome…they indeed looked pretty… He looked at her…and she looked at him with half-lidded eyes… Unknown force seemed to be drawing them to each other… Inuyasha felt his face blush… However then, her head leaned against his chest. She was asleep (or fainted) after the terrible experience…

"K-Kagome! Kagome!" he tried to wake her up but then he saw…

Her face was calm and smiling… Inuyasha sighed…and took her up bridal-style…and started carrying her away…in the night… The night with now moon…the stars shine brighter…

* * *

"Oi! Kagome! Iku ze!"

It was morning already and Inuyasha was waiting for her at the entrance of the shrine for the well. It was as if the last night's events never happened

"Yeah!" she called happily and ran at him

Their hands joined together. They smiled at each other and then ran towards the well… Inuyasha was holding her heavy backpack with one hand. They ran and jumped inside the well… But even if they pretended nothing happened…Kagome knew…she knew and remembered

"Thank you Inuyasha…" she thought, "I was really lucky to meet you… I am really lucky to be with you… Thank you… Human or Half-demon…you're always you… You're Inuyasha…the man I met…and loved…"

At the other side…

"Oi! Kagome! Inuyasha!" Shippo called

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku called

"Kagome-chan!" Sango called

"Ohayo! Minna!" Kagome yelled at them waving her arm at them…

Indeed…the night with no moon…the stars shine brighter…

* * *

**Here is an alternate "way" of how Kagome's friends met Inuyasha! I know there is an actual episode for that but I wanted to have my own way to that! As you can see I made it have the shape of an actual Inuyasha episode!**  
**Also I kept some of the original japanese quotes to make it even more...realistic! I hope you liked it!**

_**Japanese quotes**_

_Yoshi!:_ Alright!

_Kono nioi...:_ This scent (smell)...

_Ohayo minna!:_ Goodmorning everyone!

_Genki?:_ How are you? (litteraly: fine? or are you fine?)

_Gomen!:_ Excuse me!, Sorry!

_Mou!:_ Sheesh!, Jeez!

_Nan da tou?!:_ What?!, What did you say?!

_Omaera...:_ You guys (here: Why you...)

_Ikko!:_ Let's go!

_Hai:_ Yeah [Hai hai... :alright alright]

_Un:_ Yes (it is often heard when someone is nodding)

_Oi!:_ Hey!

_Chotto:_ Wait a minute (litteraly: a little) [Full-phrase: Chotto matte!]

_Kimatteru Deshou?:_ Isn't it obvious?

_Ja:_ (here it means) Well...

_Ittekimasu!:_ I'm/we're leaving! (meaning I/we will be back soon!)

_Hora!:_ Here! (when giving something to someone)

_Yamenasai!:_ Stop!

_Osuwari!:_ Sit! (The order Kagome gives to Inuyasha )

_Nani?:_ What (or what is it?)

_Nee-chan:_ Sister (in a familiar way)

_Temee:_ Very rude way to say "you". It is also translated "why you..."

_Inu-nii-chan!:_ litteraly "brother Inu" [this is how Shota calls Inuyasha

_Nan' de?:_ Why?

_Yokai:_ Demon

_Nani o shiagare?!:_ What are you doing?!

_Kakkoi:_ Cool!

_Kagome o hanase!:_ Let go of Kagome!

_Nigete!:_ Run!, Run away!

_Onegai!:_ Please!

_Yakamashii:_ litteraly means "noisy" but if used to adress someone usually it means "Shut up!"

_Ikku ze!:_ More slug way to say "Let's go!"

_Dame:_ Not good, Impossible (to happen), you mustn't

_Urusei na!: _Shut up, will ya?!

[Forgive me if I made mistakes]

_**Ost playing:**_

**Inuyasha running after the robber:** (Inuyasha ost1: Big Counterattack)  
**Inuyasha corners the robber at the edge of the rock and hits**** him:** (Inuyasha ost 1: Delima)  
**Inuyasha and Kagome and ending:** (Inuyasha ost 1: Fate and Love)  
[when the song becomes happy, it is the last scene]

**I hope you liked it! More..."episodes" will come! (sorry for the length but I couldn't cut it!)**


End file.
